


This Kind of Thunder

by Whoops_Im_Obsessed



Series: Newsies things [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crutchie being an optimist, Hugging, Its really up to you, Jack and Crutchie being cute, M/M, Papa Jack Kelly, Platonic Hugging, Platonic Relationships, Thunder - Freeform, Thunderstorms, could be read as friendship, could be read as slash, or not you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed
Summary: Crutchie and Jack contemplate thunderstorms.





	This Kind of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Op hasn't written anything in ages but off I go I guess.  
> Sorry I'm obsessed with this meme. Whoops.  
> (Get it? Ha I'm hilarious)  
> Idk if this is a drabble or just a short one shot but its one of them.  
> Also I got kicked off of tumblr!!!! They deleted my blog!! So my new one is whoops-im-obsessed in case you wanted to follow me for some strange reason. Its really different from my old one and original ik.  
> I wrote this when I thought we had thunder but I think it was just someone taking their bins out.  
> Ok! On with the fic.

Crutchie loved thunder.  
He was never sure why, but to him thunder means safe.  
Thunder means being curled up in his bunk, warm, dry, and safe in the knowledge that whatever was outside cannot reach him, in his little sanctuary.  
  
Jack would never understand Crutchie's sentiment.  
To Jack, thunder means fear, and darkness, and he knew exactly why.  
Thunder means accidents around the city in the morning.  
 Thunder means whichever newsie hadn't come home yet was even less safe.  
Thunder means being aware of the holes in the ceiling, in his blanket, in his happiness.  
  
They didn't need to understand eachother though, because thunder also means them being together.  
Thunder means Crutchie being curled up against Jack's warmth and being completely content, without the weight of tomorrow's hardships.  
Thunder means Jack feeling Crutchie's weight and knowing that, amongst all the fear, at least they are safe.  
Thunder means comforting eachother, and no amount of rain or time could ever change that.


End file.
